Brutalizer
Cold Environment Freeze Plague Poison | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_combine_tank }} Overview The Brutalizer is a premium unit added in the 2.9 Patch costing . It has a decent amount of HP and Armor starting at a combined . In battle, the Brutalizer performs well. It is equipped with an X90 Shredder that deals 213-288 damage at Rank 1. This attack has a 60% chance of dealing critical damage when attacking vehicles. The Brutalizer also has a few limitations; it requires the unit to be in the front line to attack, it can attack one specific unit at a time, and it can only attack vehicles. When the Brutalizer reaches Rank 4, it has the option to research another attack, namely the X92 Shredder. This attack deals 198-242 damage and allows the unit to attack three units at a time. The X92 also has a critical hit bonus on vehicles however it is slightly less rounding off at 50%. The cost to research this attack is very hefty, at , as well as . Despite the power of the Brutalizer, caution should be used, since it is rather fragile for a frontline unit. Unlike most units, it will not find much value in PvE encounters, since there are very few vehicle targets that are immediately on the frontline. In any case, those vehicles can easily be dispatched by other, more flexible units. Advised usage should be restricted to Rebels and Silver Wolves, since they usually have large numbers of frontline vehicles. Caution should also be used in PvP, since all-infantry armies will render them useless. Interestingly, they do have a niche when fighting Angry Civilians: their vehicles cannot be arrested, making Riot Trucks and Peace Keepers useless. They can destroy these support vehicles in one hit and without the risk of accidentally killing civilians. After, they serve as distractions for Frontier Hunters and Frontier Pyros and their stun-rockets, allowing Peace Keepers to mop them up. Attacks X90 Shredder= }} |-| X92 Shredder= , , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Vehicle | game file name = tank_brutalizer_3_across }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 19; 20; 26; 27; 34; 35 | spreward1 = 32 | spreward2 = 40 | spreward3 = 44 | spreward4 = 52 | spreward5 = 60 | spreward6 = 64 | goldreward1 = 160 | goldreward2 = 200 | goldreward3 = 220 | goldreward4 = 260 | goldreward5 = 300 | goldreward6 = 320 }} Cost Trivia * One would expect the Brutalizer's attacks to deal - or -type damage due to its weapon being blades, but they deal -type damage instead. Updates 2.9 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Veh anti armor front.png|Front. File:Veh anti armor back.png|Back. File:Veh anti armor icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:2.9 Patch Category:Nano